Sample Custom Rewards
It can be tough to decide on a treat that fits an achievement. Sometimes even choosing a reward at all can be daunting. Additionally, we're all very different people. Bearing that in mind, here are a few ideas to get you started. A Question of Balance All work and no play just isn't healthy or fun. Rewarding yourself for your hard work is a key part of keeping yourself productive, and feeling as though you have earned those rewards makes them more satisfying. It's important to find that middle ground. Rewards can be used to either discourage you from spending money on them (negative rewards), or as rewards for doing well on your tasks (positive rewards). A reward can work both ways! For example, you could set watching a soap opera as a reward to discourage you to spend too much time on it, while rewarding yourself for finishing your to-dos for that day. Here's some rewards that can be relevant to the type of challenges you set yourself. Play/Rest (work) Treats (calorie counting/fitness) Comfort (exercise/busy day) Prove-Yourself-First Rewards Some rewards need preparation and planning. The build up can be part of your lists. Other rewards are more expensive, but become more meaningful with a higher price tag. You can choose the amount of gold to reflect the work you put into earning the prize at the end. *Get a dog *Buy your first car *Go on holiday *Buy a new computer/games console Reward Types Some rewards are just another step towards organizing your life. You can earn time doing something you enjoy, but still limit yourself to just that time. This gives you more space in your busy schedule for being productive. Another drain can be your finances and, when you set yourself a cyber-gold challenge to earn before spending your real world money on something expensive, setting a monetary gift as a goal can work very well. Here's a few examples of both. 'Time-Based Rewards' 'Money-Based Rewards' These can be based on fixed amounts based on the cost: For a more nuanced approach, you can use a multiplier based on monetary value, and click on the gold value multiple times to reach the desired amount. For example, you could set a multiplier of 3x for buying a new computer, or 5x for less important spending, such as entertainment, where the multiplier determines the maximum amount that could be spent on the reward. "Big ticket" items can serve as long-term goals. For example, after reaching a 21-day streak on a Daily, you could reward yourself by buying up to $20 worth of Bluray movies, and you would click twice on the gold reward, for a total cost of 100GP. You couldn't, however, spend more than $50 on Bluray movies as a single reward, since the multiplier in this case caps at five. Using rewards in this way allows you to scale them while also keeping you from over-indulging. More Tips With some rewards, you can combine them with the tasks or time them to be ready just after. For example, baking a cake as you exercise so it's ready to eat when you're done. Alternatively, you can enjoy the reward while you do your task; for example, watching TV or listening to an audiobook while exercising or folding laundry. This can be useful if you wouldn’t have time for the reward otherwise, and it makes the task more enjoyable. If you can afford not to do certain tasks, you might set a reward to "Ignore x dailies for 1 day" and give yourself an earned day off (rather than resting in the inn for free). You might not even see the point in making your own rewards, but it can give you a greater sense of achievement this way. You might find yourself, at the end of a busy day or after a long haul in your diet, indulging in something you'd consider lazy or full of calories. But with HabitRPG you can look back over the tasks you've completed to earn the rewards, and you can encourage yourself to spread them out more and work towards something that's just for you. Category:Sample Lists Category:Setup Tips Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Content Category:Methodologies Category:SuggestedChanges